The Gem
by DRAMA QUEEN OF THE SUN
Summary: After Finishing the Oban Races, Eva and her friends mush compet in one last race.One that can change the future of an entire planet. Feeling are strong and Destiny calls, but can she answer it? Find out by reading... My Totally awesome story... The Gem!
1. PROPHICES

HEY EVERYONE THIS IS **DRAMA QUEEN OF THE SUN!!!! Before we start let **

**me take you back... to a fortune teller named... The Crystal!**

"_I sense someone coming" said the Voice. The Crystal looked up just as a tall, blond hair _

_woman and a tall, dirty blond hair man walked into the room._

"_Hello. How may I help you?" asked The Crystal._

"_We want our fortune told." said the woman_

"_Ok than place your hands upon the table, face up please..." The man and woman did as _

_they were asked. Then The Crystal placed one of his hands between the woman's hands. _

_He did the same with the man, then he closed his eyes and started to chant:_

_Great Spirits of the Sun,_

_Can you tell us what we seek,_

_not a game, not for fun,_

_Since I ,The Crystal, command you to speak!_

_As he said this a figure appeared above the table. The man and woman looked up as it _

_started to speak..._

"_**What is that of which you seek?" The mysterious figure asked.**_

_The man and the woman replied in unison" We wish to know of our future childs fate!_

**_"Than it shall be…" He rested one hand upon each of their heads and closed his_**

**_eyes..._**

me-"Well that's all!!!"

_idea voice-"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"_

me-" I'm KIDDING! That was just the begining so be looking for chapter 2!!"

_idea voice-"Good because I was abot to KILL you!!"_

me- "Well g2g (Got to Go) Bye!!! don't forget R&R!!"

_idea voice- "Until next time!"_


	2. WELCOME TO PLANET JEWEL

Me-"OK since you were waiting so _patiently _here is the LATEST AND GREATEST CHAPTER!!!!

_Idea voice-"Not really." _

Me-"Shhhh it's story time!"

13 years later a young girl named Emaral was sitting on a balcony stool overlooking a beautiful aqua-green ocean. Suddenly a tall, bright eyed girl named Satfire ran into the room! She spotted Emaral daydreaming and ran over to her.

"Emaral, we are supposed to be in the great hall listening to your father's speech!"

"Oh my gosh my Dad would **kill **me if I'm not there! Let's take the fast way!"

Satfire gasped "We can't take that way again!"

"No I meant **this!**" Emaral said as she grabbed a tray and walked out of the room toward the spiraling stair case. Satfire grabbed a tray and followed. Emaral placed the tray on the first step and sat down. Satfire copied her.

"Do you know how to steer these?"

"I think you just lean the way you wan to turn." replied Emaral.

"But..." Satfire started to ask another question but Emaral had already pushed off. She sighed and pushed off as well.

**2,456** steps later they found themselves just in time for Emaral's father's speech. They spotted Prince Ruby and Prince Amethyst. They walked over to them and sat down. Satfire was in the middle of describing the adventure down the stairs when the Announcement came on.

**_"Will everyone please find their seats and quiet down?" _**

Everyone was immediately quiet. A door opened at the back of the stage, and King Diamond and Queen Pearl entered. They were about to give _the speech_. The speech was given every 5 years.

Meanwhile another young girl on a hover scooter was racing toward the palace. "_I hope I'm not too late_!" the girl though. Just as she finished this thought an alien on a similar scooter jumped from the top of one of the houses that lined the street she was driving down.

"Race ya!" the alien shouted.

"Your on!" the girl shouted back. She adjusted her goggles then hit the throttle.

Back at the palace everyone was being seated. Emaral kept a watchful eye out. She was looking for someone. Suddenly the large oak at the back of the hall swung open.

"Eva!" Emaral yelled. Satfire ran to join Emaral and Eva in a 3 way group hug.while they were still hugging the alien walked in.

"Aikka! Long time no see!" Prince Ruby said as he walked over to greet him. Prince Amethyst was right behind him.

"How was your visit to Alaws and Oban?" Prince Amethyst asked.

"Pleasant,"Aikka replied, "I meet someone..." so he told them all about his adventures on the 2 planets.

After the 3 way hug, Eva told Emaral and Satfire all about the race on Alaws and Oban, the finals and how she met Aikka.

"It was love at first sight..." she concluded.

**_"Will everyone please be seated, the speech is about to begin." _**

"Well we better sit down...why don't you sit with us?" Emaral asked.

"OK" Eva said. So just as they sat down the speech began:

**"Hello! I would like to welcome everyone that could join us here on Planet Jewel! I see some new faces here so let me wel-**

Suddenly the large oak doors swung open again.

"Sorry I'm late, had to pick someone up." The stranger said.

" Jordan!" The 3 girls shouted in unison.

Jordan started walking towards the Group when he suddenly stopped.

"It's OK, you can come in, don't be shy." he said. As he did the most beautiful girl anyone had ever seen walked in then, she froze. She had noticed everyone was starring at her. Jordan walked over and grabbed her gently and led her over to the group.

**"OK, as I was saying welcome to the Planet Jewel for the Survival Courses..." **

Emaral stopped listening. After all this was the 10th time she had heard this speech. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jordan holding the Girl's hand...

me-"well?"

idea voice-"Wow"

me-"So everyone... R&R!!!!"


	3. CALLING OC'S

Me-"Well unfortunaly, I have had a little delema."

_idea voice-"More like a **HUGE PROBLEM!!!**"_

Me-"OK, well I need an OC. Describe? OK I need a name for a dark overlord and his Queen comeing up in the next chapter!! So if you have **_ANY IDEAS_** PLEASE REVIEW AND SEND THEM TO ME!!!"

_Idea voice-"We will anounce the winner at the end of the chapter!"_

Me-"So everyone please R&R!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A MEMBER OF FANFICTION TO SEND IN YOUR IDEAS!!!!!!!!!"

_idea voice-"FYI, THE SOONER WE GET THE NAMES THE SOONER WE UPDATE!"_


End file.
